Wrong Place, Wrong Time
'''Wrong Place, Wrong Time '''is the sixth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode starts with the Ninja training Lloyd with a majority of arsenals and weapons. Later on, Zane's Falcon arrives on the bounty and shows the Serpentine in the City of Ouroboros preparing for a final battle. The Ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-Suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Lloyd arrives on the scene and freezes the tip of the Mega Weapon. While Fang-Suei, Chokun, and Mezmo battle the heroes with their power tools, Lord Garmadon barely escapes and tries to break the frozen tip of the Mega Weapon, wishing the Ninja were never formed. Out of the blue, his statement inspires him, and he creates a time portal and steps through it. The Ninja find the portal as The Lost City of Ouroboros sinks back into the sand, as time was reversing. Sensei Wu tells the four Ninja to save the past and preserve the future. The four Ninja jump into the portal and land in a muddy rice field, not too far from Four Weapons Blacksmith in the first episode, Way of the Ninja. At first, Kai wants to warn the past Kai and Nya about the Skulkin army, but Zane explains that if anything in the past is amended, it will affect the future dramatically. After the past Sensei Wu leaves the shop, the four Ninja tell their past Sensei about their situation. Then the Skulkin come into the scene, with Garmadon with a skull mask hiding on the Skull Truck. While the present Ninja watch, some Skulkins sneak behind them, and Jay defeats them. The events continue the same as in the past until the moment Samukai commands Kruncha to kidnap Nya. Garmadon pushes Kruncha off and purposely makes the truck's bone hand miss Nya. The Skulkin retreat, but not before a confused Nuckal sees the two Kais. In the present, a wave of dark clouds looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait disappears, indicating that he is no longer with the Ninja in the present. The past Sensei Wu, Kai, and Nya go to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and Nya and Kai train. But because Kai has his sister with him, he isn't motivated to train well. As the present Ninja watch the past Kai, Zane explains they must kidnap Nya and hand her over to the Skeleton Army to motivate the past Kai and set events back on track. So during the night, Zane, Cole, and Jay conceal themselves as Skulkin and kidnap Nya. Meanwhile, the present Kai acts as the past Kai's reflection in the bathroom mirror, then tells the past Kai he should start listening to his Sensei. Meanwhile, as the other three Ninja take Nya in a sack, the other three past Ninja, wearing their black suits spot the three present Ninja. As the three Ninja fight their past selves, the past Kai hears Nya's cry for help, but the present Kai knocks him unconscious. Then the present Ninja get away with Nya, while in the present, Lloyd's portrait is restored. In the Forest of Tranquility, the four Ninja find the Skulkins' camp and drop off Nya in front of Kruncha. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon manages to contact his past self, and in the present, the dark cloud reappears over Ninjago City and Lloyd's portrait disappears again. Back at the Forest, the present Ninja and the past Sensei Wu follow the past Kai to the Fire Temple, and the past Kai pulls out the Sword of Fire, uses his Spinjitzu and saves Nya. But instead of past Kai facing his own shadows, he faces the present Lord Garmadon. The present Ninja try to defeat Garmadon, but fail. Then Zane theorizes they could erase the present interference by destroying the Mega Weapon. The present Ninja use the Golden Weapons to hurl the Mega Weapon into space, fix the time-stream and are sent right back to training with Lloyd. But because the Mega Weapon was apparently destroyed, Lloyd has no knowledge that it ever existed. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu is looking at what remains of the Mega Weapon, a distant luminous star in the sky. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Samukai since Weapons of Destiny. * This is the first time the Ninja use the Golden Weapons since The Day of The Great Devourer. *The past/shadow Garmadon has Garmadon's 2nd helmet design, instead of his 1st helmet. *Sensei's Wu's line, "Great Scott!" during Lloyd's second present disappearance is a reference to the movie Back to the Future. Gallery ConvincingKai.PNG CrashLanding.PNG FalconReturns.PNG GarmadonDisguise.PNG GarmadonOuroborus.PNG GoingIn.PNG GarmadonRun.PNG GarmadonInUnderworld.PNG I'veSeenThisBefore.....PNG LloydFlip.PNG LoveCrazyJay.PNG More_Ninjas..PNG Ninjas.PNG NinjasHiding.PNG NinjaTeam3.PNG Retreat.PNG SeeingDouble.PNG TheTeamRe-united.PNG Watermelon..PNG Captured.PNG CreepyKai.PNG Fighting.PNG LloydDerp.PNG MegaWeaponGetsDestroyed.PNG Scared.PNG SecretHandshake.PNG SkullkinsCamping.PNG SpyNinjas.PNG TeamingUp.PNG Watermelon.PNG Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 6.49.42 PM.png|Leaping from branch to branch Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show